ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stephendwan
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U.B.C.S. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 (Talk) 08:45, 11 July 2009 how are you COOL I always wanted that game. Is it fun????? When did fallout 1 and 2 come out?-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ I just looked it up, fallout 1 & 2 were computer games back in the day. P.S. can you give all the ubcs members on REwiki a link to this website, cause most of them are not coming-JosephFrost0304 members Chrisleon, NeoDante, Jessica Redfield, Flaming skull of heaven and L-dawg. Also, on my talk page on REwiki, some said he wanted to join, can you give him a link too and tell him to talk to me.-JosephFrost0304 no not yet. where were you the last 2 days?-JosephFrost0304 good thanks-JOSEPHFROST0304 yes A mission to china. It's flaming skull's mission. Ask him if you can go, then let me now.-JosephFrost0304 china Sure you can just get ready and tell me when your ready.Flaming skull of heaven 06:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven no We cant wait for more i dont want to risk any lives, me and you can beat this mission easy but first i must report to frost.Flaming skull of heaven 11:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven hmmmmm I dont know much except the fact zombies are sighted we dont know what else is there.......Flaming skull of heaven 15:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven prepare my friend we are going to hell...... ummm no crimso heads have been seen yet-frost crimson They may be some. Just none have been reported yet.-JosephFrost0304 and a flame thrower for flaming skull.-JosephFrost0304 what! who did!?-JosephFrost0304 ummm Just re add the video. If Forerunner does it again we ban him.He is already gonna get banned soon.-JosephFrost0304 great that looks great. PS Bling1907 is making a pic photo. Tell him what you look like.-JosephFrost0304 yay getting resident evil archives remake of resident evil one that i never got to play. user--Stephendwan 11:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) great! Nice job1-JosephFrost0304 Guess how old I am-JosephFrost0304 ummm can you be more spacific. and i'm gonna guess 22?-JosephFrost0304 ??? i'm confused.i gonna draw you as Snake with Tyrant arms(O.o)?if you want i can create your charecter myself.i have sone ideas...-Bling1907 Wanted Isn't that pointless, since we won't be willingly caught at all? Especially how we bend da rules? Well...thats pointless. Isn't there a how-to guide? Or is it an invisible book only blind people can read and stupid people are drawn to? Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and start this off. As the majini approach, a large boom is heard. Dust is thrown into the air along with loose dirt. When the dust clears, a soldier clad in full body armor with a golden visor with multiple weapons is revealed. He is wielding a large weapon, yellow-goldish, with green stake-ish ammo. On his leg is a handle, and on his back is something that remotely resembles a sniper rifle. His armor is colored sage green. S-9 4 21:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) im going to drop aload of uroboros into both of the spartans house. user--Stephendwan 09:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) dude your so right. Once Cybil24 come back from a funaral or something, she'll make us both admins and we ban SPARTAN-118. Not the othe SPARTAN, I let him stay cause he's helping us.-JosephFrost0304 Your "Par-tay" Well, I'm glad to say; your fail zombies and virises are ineffective against HIDDEN people and large guns. :Okay, more constructive criticism. You're " imortal cause u have the arms of a tyrant". Hmm, I don't think having Tyrant arms makes you invincible, really. It would make you damn near impossible to kill though. S-9 4 21:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what 'magic'? And in any case, it is a matter of having big enough guns. RE is a game, but it dosen't mean a fan-run role play of it can't have extra and better weapons in it. Cheese who wrote the cheese page? Also yes I have my ps3 back but i do not have it hooked up to the internet yet-JosephFrost0304 what what delition.-josephfrost0304 ban and delete Please do not vandalise other people's userpages.-- 'Forerun'' ' 12:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know where I am? Hmm? Furthermore, satellite missiles are banned by the an Worldwide agreement. Again, you don't know me, where I am, or even what country I am in. Therefor, all those things you said existed in my bed don't exist, for locigal reasons. Ohyeah, its a unwritten rule among wiki users that others don't mess with their user page. I suggest you don't. Okay, really, "oh the leeches has infected you with the t-virus and so did the infected water you become a zombie in about 4 seconds." That is simply godmoding. Besides, if he's wearing powerful armor with a helmet and shielding how can the T-Virus even hope to get inside? You may call this godmoding, I just call it preventative measures. "The armor protects safely aganst the leeches" is not godmoding, "the water infects you no matter what" is godmoding. 118 has all right to ignore this. S-9 4 15:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Again, you can't have hundreds of these in satellites in orbit, as the amount of fuel needed to launch each one would easily overwelm anything you could extract from the ground and refine. Furthermore, did I ever say I was at my house? I love these things. Your fail ideas of getting me keep failing. Yeah, that technically doesn't matter. He arrived with his armor on and sealed so how could the leeches get through it? The sattelite launcher I can respect though. But really, orbital weapons are banned in the time of RE5 because of a treaty. The best you can get is SDI to shoot down nuclear ICBMs. S-9 4 15:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *sighs* Alright, first off, SDI doesn't even exist, and even if it did, then it could only shoot down nuclear ICBMs at higher altitudes: it couldn't reach down to Earth. Secondly, even if the water is infected, HE IS IN SEALED ASSAULT ARMOR: the water doesn't get in, it just laps around him. Besides, it also makes him a biological weapon. Frankly, you just failed in your own attack. S-9 4 16:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ininitive ammo is godmodded. Yeah. In the meanwhile, I drop a tacnuke on your forces and destroy all of them in one large explosion, also blasting me into a rock and removing half of my shielding. S-9 4 16:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) we do I can ban people. all i got to do is type Special:block. PS who's user page did you vandalise?-JosephFrost0304 Again, your satilitte will move out of manuvering fuel attempting to follow me, stop and orbit overhead when I stop for a night, and then retart the next morning. Therefore, your million fail Zombies won't even know where to go. okay Ya he is so stupid. Why are you playing with him? You can vabdalise him all you want. I wil NEVER ban you.-JosephFrost0304 *Just be aware, I will report this to the Wikia staff if this continues. yes Oh ya.-JosephFrost0304 stop distracting me i am playing re5 and i do not want to get kill by majini i want to get kill by instant death enemies. user--Stephendwan 16:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) hmm at least you belevie me. And how is the computer distarcting you from RE5?-JosephFrost0304 no not yet. I need to discuss it with Cybil okay I'm not banned anymore. PS Erase Spartan-118's talk page, for it is vandalisim.-JosephFrost0304 ya Ya i know. But she is still co-creator of the game. umm what RP page? hey kids i banned him but i'm not sure if it worked so kids i need you to wait and see if anything happens if not i'll talk to a friend of mine and he'll help me on how to make you admins okay just sit tight okay...--Cybil24 05:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) bad news check out the intesive care page, tell the others.=JosephFrost0304 What tha hell? Alex guy is on you so watch yourself okay?=Bling1907 WHAT Im on my way i must confirm your location.Flaming skull of heaven 08:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven he he he he he he he I walk out in front f you and bling. You guys are so slow to catch on. *You go to pull out your guns but people behind you put you to your knees and aim the guns at your head* *I already kill 5 civis. Do you really think Frost as made this world a better place? Hehehehehehe. I will make the world better. But the thing is. There is only on spot open. *I break a pool stin into to and throw them both in front of you* One will live, one will die.-Axel Scott That's were your wrong I dodge and and stomp my foot, a knife comes out and a stab you, not hard enough to kill but enough to make you bleed hard. *Shall I kill you know, with the death of a UBCS member in my book, or shall i kill you, then your family, you dicide. HA You just told me they are. Wait till bling comes on so you guys can do tri outs. I leave put my men disarm you and aim guns at you two. WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON! He can't he's tied up. check Check out our new jail page.-JosephFrost0304 no Axel is not dead, you can't kill a user with out his permission. yes you can kill u-8's. heck out the interation room. Things don't look to good for bling read the whole thing. Then help out bling.=JosephFrost0304 No I'm not dead. Check out the interagation room page. He's losing blood. Better read it all. And help him before i make him squel for mercy.-Axel Scott HA FRost can't come tothe phone at the moment. tisk sisk tisk Frost is a little tied up at the moment. What are you gonna do. All I want is my phone call.-Axel Scott HA Let's see 3, 2 , 1. BAM. looks like you lost freak. Ha. I jump out the window and leave. Catch me if you can!-Axel Scott ok ill get a chopper for us ready FROST Axel just told me hes dead! ok ill get a chopper to africa but i need something bad..... bad news i hae good news and grave news..... I'm in it! I'm a chopper pilot.I take us to Africa and i give you some gear.Can you handle REX?Or i'll do it.-Bling1907 ! Tell me your looking ASAP!I gonna make a video about this situation.If you can't found your looking,here's my plan: -Black hair like Chris's,UBCS tactical uniform,cargo pants. If you found a looking,please found something easy like i said at top.-Bling1907 WTF!!!!!! ARE YOU INSANE HAVING ME IN CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE HEHE I will make the UBCS squel. I know the squelers when I see them and you will be dead within the hour.-Axel Scott Battle Me and you. I'm gonna make a new page called battle to the death. Me you and jessica will do the best battle ever.-Axel Scott IDIOT IF YOU'RE SMART YOU DON'T LEAVE ME IN COMMAND WHILE JOSEPHFROST0304 IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHHA yesterday i had 15 pieces of gum for no reason Ever think of bringing 118 back as a Scapegoat for all of this stuff thats happened? Ohyeah, he tells me to tell you that he has filed a complaint aginst the wiki and the Admin. ~MasterMan no NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Jessica Redfield Stephen Come on Stephen Stephen come out to play!-Axel Scott Hostage I have your family hostage. Now FIGHT ME. Battle to the death Umm Why did you put a delete thing on the battle to the death page. I think it's a good idea. Are you gonna fight him?-JosephFrost0304 H ehe h HA HA HA HA HA HA hehehehe ha hee who ha he he ha, And I thought my jokes were bad. PS. I killed albert wesker. I send you a picture on your cell phone. It's a picture of wesker's sevard head.-Axel Scott Come on deal. lets go. Battle to the death When.. ..we taken off to Africa?-Bling1907 !!! im next to die..... Grrrr......Hey! After you kill Axel guy,we call this ''Operation:UBCS Killer,you know,it'll be shown at past missions.Oh,one more thing,good luck with the fight!-Bling1907 i agree.... for frost and banger hey check out just how violent and bloody the battle is. PS Go to the battle page I wrote more. PS..... On the ledt hand side of the page there is a latest activity section, just check it to see if i wroter there yet.-Axel Scott Thank you... ...for blowing him up.sooo what happend to you?Are you died?and write the ''Operation:UBCS Killer''is finished,Axel is dead.write you,me,and the people helped us with this op.see ya-Bling1907 Not dead Stephen............ Check out the battle to the death page.-Axel Scott. ummmmm..... heal me!!!!!!!!!-JosephFrost0304, PS every one reading...........HI You were minced by the Blender and Incinerated in a Crematorium. You are dead. Lieutenant Dan 18:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Your body has been turned to ash. You can't just regrow if there is NOTHING left, but ASH. Lieutenant Dan 18:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HA HA HA HA Axel escaped, he's probley not gonna be back on the game for months. PS Me and Dan are gonna kill you first. Read my story on my user page.-Scarecrow Killer Also I'm also infected with the T-strain. So better be powerful or i'll kill ya. Your me and Dan's first target-Scarecrow Killer ???? Who?- Jessica Redfield Stephen Go to the Battle to the death page. It looks like your very badley injured and Axel Escaped-JosephFrost0304 darn We need to teach him some manners. When Am I alive. PS Are you okay, it looks like you got shot in the head.-JosephFrost0304 I don't know He escaped. He might not be in the game for a year, or could come back any second. You never now when he'll blow up a public event.-JosephFrost0304 HEHEHE or BOTH- Jessica Redfield Ya, Scarecrow may think he is tough, but I think Axel will kill him in a hart beat. PS bring me back to life. Me you and Jessica are all online we could do a mission.-JosephFrost0304 Not a ghost I just read it-JosephFrost0304 Brother? Probly a little brother. But it says he's a master of knife and arrow. He must be a little tough.-JosephFrost0304 BOOM, HAHAHAHA You see a black shadow with a RPG. BASH! The helicoppter blows up and I walk away.-Scarecrow kille Ice burg I was on a Ice burg, hope you can swim.-Scarecrow killer okay with exacutioner? normal or red. PS, just so i get this strait, the story right now is like this, You and Jessica are reviving me, I'm dead, Axel Ran away, and we got two new bad guys that are about to attack. (Scarecrow killer and Lt.Dan) am I on the right track?-JosephFrost0304 darn Where are you in africa? Public assembly, mines, where?-JosephFrost0304 help im under attack from zombies and a giant bat! ok I will hold off them at bay for as long as i can heh I only kill gunfreak. I will kill the others if, you kill............Bling1907. PS why did you erase your messages.-Axel Scott Ummmm.......Your time to die. For killing Gunfreak, I got banned from REwikia. No more games. Scarecrow, kill them.-Axel Scott.. PS Don't expect to hear from me for a few weeks. injured I pop out from the marsh and shoot you in the knee. Dans gonna sit this one out. I knock out Flaming skull of heaven and take frost's body. Somthing go's over my body and a disapear. And don't say that the thing i shot was a dummy.-Sacrecrow killer You can't You can't just say it's majinis. new mission=Retrive Frost's body.-Scarecrow killer Game's on! I gonna help to revive Joseph's body.I located him with the microchips in his body.(Every UBCS solider haves microchips.)...God..Signal is lost..It's somewhere in Kijuju...I'm run...ning out..of batteries..-Bling1907(6 Aug. 2009,17:55) Hey Do you know where Scarecrow and Dan took me?-JosephFrost0304 is joseph ok?Flaming skull of heaven 13:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven okay It's seems to be working for now, and she can join. PS Scarecrow killer is dead, Axel Scott killed him, read the whole battle on bling's talk page.-JosephFrost0304 yes Before scarecrow killer died he brought me back to life, he was gonna turn me into a demon but when he left to get the posion axel killed him and i escaped.- JosephFrost0304 hi Joseph let me join. What is our mission right now??-Alice rose good new or bad You can be premoted to liuetenant of the S.O.A.C.W. (Special operations and covert warfar). You you can be alpha leader of on of the branches. Your choice. If you go to SOACW you can only work with Cybil24 unless we call apon you to work with us. And if you become leader of alpha on another branch, you can work with us untill you get members then you only work with them. But you can always still talk to us. Let me know.-JosephFrost0304 okay that's fine with me. Can you show Alice around, kinda be her mentor in battles, just untill she gets the hang of the running in the UBCS. and also, check out the Now hear this page.-JosephFrost0304 join May i join this pretty awesome game of action packed goodness?-Agent Faces huh I already put my name on charlie, shall you lead me my boss?PS No i don't have a PS3-Alice Rose bad news im quiting the ubcs.Flaming skull of heaven 06:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven I'm a admin now, are you? JosephFrost0304 PS if your not i'll make you one. okay Good i want 4 sniper one all sides, 7 humvee's and 7 cops milatary and marines. And i want you to drive me down to the hot area. I got a convoy east bound and 8 tanks lined up at our base in Washington DC. All these things should not be needed for 1 man, Axel Scott. Bling should have killed him in the interagation room. PS I didn't mean to block Forerunner, i was testing it, and i deleted his user page cause i thought delete ment delete block. PSS it's not alex scott it's axel scott. Not that is matter.-JosephFrost0304 hi, again Joseph said i need a mentor for the first week. Wanna be my mentor?-Alice Rose I dont think you understand what i am... Hurry!! ---- Come on. Me and you, we need to take out the only one-JosephFrost0304 no need to fear I just killed him. Go to the past missions page.-JosephFrost0304 re: list of admins Here is the link - http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop -- JoePlay (talk) 19:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes. I can create custom weapons for permanent ownership, but it costs 750 points per piece. Any other weapon can be loaned for a determinable price. S-9 4 22:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) okay ummm We all get paid on Sundays now, Frosty's orders. S-9 4 16:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) No. You have to pay using cash. It makes things more convenient and less taxing. S-9 4 22:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey That's Rail Gun,not Tazer Gun.And Fortune's have a special grip i tthink because she can shot faster and the effect is less.-Bling1907 need to know to you want to be the leader of the S.O.A.C.W. (special operations and covert warefare). Or do you wanna be the leader of a different branch. Same rules as I wrote before.-JosephFrost0304 want to do a mission? JosephFrost0304 back up We need back up. go to Find the tool, write your own mission and help us out!-JosephFrost0304 school school must have a lot of work. More mission. P.S. Spamming on talk pages is NOT spam, just to let you know. I'm gonna let every one know just in case they ask.-JosephFrost0304. P.S. I unbanned forerunner. Your not a admin anymore, because it takes up a lot of space But when you come back you'll be a admin again. YES!!! I'll make you a admin again. Look at mine and Flaming skulls talk page, he's in trouble. Go help him. P.S. Check out the New york spread page, we got another dead member.-JosephFrost0304 flamin' Flaming skull of heaven needs help most.-JosephFrost0304 grab The DAMN ROCKET LAUNCHER BEFORE IT COMES BACK!!! takes cigar *coughs violently* *faints* Stephen Come back to base, quick! I am bringing my best soldiers to restrain him-JosephFrost0304 DAWN BEHIND YOU!!! *BASHES THE CLONE OF THE ONLY ONE IN THE RIBS* RUN NOW AND DONT SEND ANY ONE TO ME!!!! This battle must take place on the battle axel page so we don't get mixed up.-JosephFrost0304 come on We need to talk about axel, if he is really dead.-JosephFrost0304 respects just to let some of you know my dog died sadly today from cancer i don't know how he got it neither what type but he was 9 years old he was a mix of a red retriver/labourdor you may either give your respects he was a great dog. *respects: Jakraus: "I am very sorry for your loss sir." JosephFrost0304: "It's harder to lose a pet then a teammate" Thanks For moving me up to Charlie Team Leader. -Jakraus actually turned out that joseph wanted to promot the charlie team to bravo team and to demot bravo team down to charlie team. user--Stephendwan 12:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Dante Dante and vampiro wrote a messed up message on my talk page. So i banned them both. He thinks i'm 12. If he can read he would have found out i lie about my age. He also erased all my talk page. Can u please bring it back. I don't have time. PS I'm one a friends computer 4 only a few minutes.-JosephFrost0304 sorry I apologize for removing Diluted-Zealousy's quote off of your user page but I just can't stand his Romanesque style poetry.-Jakraus online Im going to veitnam in a few weeks an i wont be online for about 8 days so yeah cya.Flaming skull of heaven 07:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven IMPORTANT UPDATE sadly my TV is after breaking down either from the cold weather or from overheating it so i can't play the following. *ps3 *N64 *original xbox. by the way my xbox has been flashing yellow and green what does that mean IMPORTANT UPDATE sadly my TV is after breaking down either from the cold weather or from overheating it so i can't play the following. *ps3 *N64 *original xbox. by the way my xbox has been flashing yellow and green what does that mean Traning Facility it's nice.Did you checked the H.Q. page.It even got pics from GMod. - Bling1907's brother Just Leaving a message Whats Up? Hey dude... we're back.. and wanna start a mission, we can't do it without you, whadda say?-JosephFrost0304 oh but that mission wasnt worked on for like half a year.. just let me know - JosephFrost0304